


If the World Was Ending

by Addict_to_Fanfic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addict_to_Fanfic/pseuds/Addict_to_Fanfic
Summary: The world might finally end this time and Lena still hasn't told Kara how she feels.And if the world is ending, who do you go to?Inspired by the song of the same name by JP Saxe and Julia Michaels.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111





	If the World Was Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Another, unedited, un Beta'd one shot that just came to mind.

Lena sighed loudly into the emptiness of her apartment as she placed her purse down and stood for a moment in the entryway. She was slow to light the darkened apartment, preferring instead to relax in the shadows against the relentless pace of the day. While it had started as any other—rising before dawn to grab a coffee at Noonan’s in preparation for a long day of board meetings and spreadsheets—she had barely gotten through the lunch hour before disaster struck and she was pulled to her second job as tech wizard for what was left of the DEO. Luckily, the whole city was in meltdown and her absence from L-Corp went unnoticed.  
\-----  
She had been in the middle of a call when the first impact shook the earth and disconnected the droning voice. In fact, the tremor was so strong, it had shattered her balcony windows, leaving her with multiple tiny cuts over her exposed arms and face. Thankfully, that was the extent of her bodily damage and she was able to quickly run down her executive stairwell to the private labs she had installed after the DEO was disbanded. It didn’t take long after she arrived for the first call to come over the room’s coms. 

Brainy’s voice echoed through the room, “Lena, what is your status? Is the rendez-vous point accessible?”

“Yes, Brainy. I’m here,” she huffed out as she caught her breath. Quickly typing onto a keypad, she finished with a puff, “I’ve opened the access doors for the team. I’ll see everyone soon.”

Alex’s voice then piped in, “Kelly and I are only a block away. Kara’s flying in Nia. Haven’t heard from J’onn yet.”

Another boom rocked the building. This time, Lena was more insulated from the blast and other than some blinking lights, the lab stood strong. 

Quickly, before anyone could cut out from the connection, Lena interjected, “Does anyone know what’s happening?”

It was then that she heard the one voice she had been longing to hear. In smooth honey, “It must be a multi-dimensional attack. So far, the meteorites have been appearing from transient portals in the sky. No way to tell who’s doing this. Nia and I are landing now.” Kara’s voice was level, as it always was when in Supergirl mode.

With a sudden thought, Lena interjected, “Wait! Before you come in, can you get a sample from one of the meteorites for us to analyze?”

An immediate response filtered through the coms, “Won’t take long as one landed just a couple blocks away. Anything else?”

“No, that’s it. Thank you.” Lena paused briefly to process that it was their first direct conversation in weeks.

She didn’t have time to dwell on it though as she needed to boot up all the machines and start a preliminary analysis on the shocks to determine speed and size of the objects. Before she realized it, what’s left of the Superfriends including Kara had all arrived.

Soon thereafter, the team had convened. As they worked into the night, they discovered that residual Leviathan agents had come together from the multiverse, seizing the criminal organization’s abandoned technology to launch an onslaught against Earth-38. The super friends formulated a plan to have Kara use her superspeed to launch a counterattack through the next portals before they closed. Lena created an elaborate timing mechanism to allow for all their “packages” to detonate all at once to release an electromagnetic field to disable and destroy the Leviathan technology. They set sunlight as the trigger of the bombs so as to enable enough deliveries through the night.

Each time the pale brunette watched Kara disappear into wormhole, her heart constricted with what if’s. What if Kara was trapped? What if Leviathan figured it out and had the wherewithal to gather a Kryptonite weapon? What if the blonde was hurt and she never got the opportunity to make things right between them? What if she never got to tell the superhero her deepest truth, that she loved her, that she was in love with her?

All of her anxieties aside, their plan had worked so far, all of the super friends intact. Even Kara looked as perfect as she ever looked. 

While Brainy and Nia paired off to gather some finishing documentation and Alex and Kelly huddled in quiet conversation in another corner, Lena was left awkwardly shuffling her feet in front of the perfect superhero herself. What felt near to a minute passed in uncomfortable silence between the two, the blonde looking to cut out several times before realizing she had no excuse.

“Well, you did it,” she chuckled out lamely, sea green eyes coated with tears she refused to let fall though she wouldn’t look up in case. “Supergirl saves the day again.”

Kara looked up a little incredulous, slowly enunciating, “We all did it, Lena. You more than everyone since it’s your idea. But anyway, we still have to wait till tomorrow to see if it worked.”

Her mouth opened with a response she couldn’t think of before she finally eeked out, “Yes, all of us. Stronger together right?,” she demurred. She struggled for a moment, trying to build the gumption to finally say her peace. Just as her struggle was hitting its crescendo, Alex and Kelly finally finished whatever it was they were discussing. With a pointed look towards Lena and a small shake of her head, she interrupted their heavy silence, “So Kelly and I are exhausted and I’m sure everyone else is too since it’s sometime in the god forsaken middle of the night. Let’s all go home and regroup in the morning. We won’t know if it worked until then anyway.” She then turned to the blonde with a raised brow, “Before you go, I want to check you out and make sure you’re not hiding some injury.”

Lena breathed out heavily. Another missed opportunity. Not wanting anyone to see her unshed tears, she headed to the small bathroom, adjacent to their makeshift headquarter to wash them out. With frayed nerves, she was amazed when she looked in the mirror. Outside of the deep crease dividing her brows and some darkening circles under her grass-colored eyes, she looked much the same as any other late night work day despite her despair that she would soon lose any chance with Kara, even just in repairing their fractured friendship. By the time she returned, Brainy and Nia had their coats on.

Nia gently tugged her arm, “do you want to walk out with us?” Brainy waited expectantly by the door.

She could only respond, “Thanks,” with one last glance at Alex still fussing over Kara who sat on one of the lab counters kicking her feet up.

Now, almost 14 hours after the earth first shook, as Lena stood in the blankness of her apartment, she didn’t have the energy to fall apart. She wasn’t even sure if she had the energy to kick off her shoes and make it to her bed.She just leaned the back of her head against the wall, breathing erratic and heart racing. Somehow, she struggled forward towards her kitchen, hands shaking as she filled a glass of water. It was there that she felt a gentle breeze filter toward her from her open balcony doors. In the scattered lights of the city, she saw the silhouette of the one person who ever occupied her thoughts. 

She finished her half downed gulp of water to compose herself before croaking out, “Is something wrong? Did we miss something?”

Kara seemed just as hesitant before she rushed out, “No, no, no. I…I um…I just.” She suddenly seemed to find her boots more interesting and silence filled the room again. Lena’s dark brows furrowed in confusion but she didn’t have anything to say either, too scared to spook the blonde.

She didn’t notice how close the blonde had moved when finally, crystal blue eyes looked up to meet deep sea green and Kara breathed out, “I just, if the world might be ending, this is where I want to be.” While the words were whispered, they were conveyed with an intensity that belied Kara’s intent.

Lena’s mouth dropped only slightly as she gasped. “Kara,” and soon she was enveloped by a strong hug, their bodies fitting together like always, two puzzle pieces in a million, her head slotting back home in the corner of Kara’s neck and shoulder. They stood like that for several moments. She was content to be here forever, tomorrow be damned, but Kara finally pulled away, just enough that Lena was still wrapped loosely in her arms.

Sincere blue eyes shone as she said, “Lena, I don’t know how I never saw it. I think about you constantly. When we were fighting I thought a part of me died. You’re the one person who can hurt me the most and...”

The brunette had to interrupt, “I’m so so sorry Kara, I…”

It was the blonde’s turn to interrupt, “No. I get it and I’m over it. I’m just trying to tell you that it’s because I…I love you…I’m in love with you.”

Tears pooled on green eyed lids as Lena processed, “You do?”

“I do,” Kara affirmed, “for longer than I realized.”

Lena leaned their foreheads together, eyes closed, before whispering, “I’ve known for a long time.” She then clarified, “I’ve known that I’m in love with you.”

Without seeing it, she could feel the blonde’s bright smile flare before Kara asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Not wanting to waste time with words, Lena pushed onto her toes and connected with soft, pliable lips. Despite the gentle tangle of their lips, she felt engulfed by warmth and soon, she swiped her tongue over Kara’s lips in request and their tongues danced. She pulled away just enough to find a warm hand, tugging it towards her bedroom.  
\--------  
In the morning, when the super friends all met up on the L-Corp roof just before dawn, everyone noticed but didn’t mention, the two lovers wrapped up in each other. And when the sun rose, there was no sliver of light to be seen between the two, the superhero standing protectively behind her love, blue clad arms wrapped around the genius. As the sun’s full orb finally cleared the horizon, the super friends stared as a cacophony of muffled vibrations exploded throughout the sky, circular protrusions of air outlining the wormholes of the day before. When the air show of bass rumblings finally subsided, they turned to see that their two friends hadn’t been watching at all, so caught up in each other in a world of their own. Bright smiles flared across all the faces on that rooftop for another day saved and for the knowledge that their two friends had finally chosen each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, jayhawk-jen. Also I love comments, good or bad. And if you liked this, check out my other Supercorp fic, Let My Guard Down.


End file.
